


Here for You

by Sapphoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abusive Parents, Best Friends, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shame, Support, Supportive Noctis Lucis Caelum, Texting, Unbeta'd, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Thump, thump, thumpThree hard beats knocked against the crown prince of Lucis’ apartment door.It was 1am on a Tuesday.
Relationships: Pre Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this little fic for my dear friend [Alex (@Strawbbyboy)](https://twitter.com/strawbbyboy)
> 
> I'm sorry for any spelling errors of bad grammar. I just wanted to get this all down when it was fresh in my mind. 
> 
> This can be read as just between friends or with a slight romantic undertone. Who knows which one I meant huhu.   
> Enjoy!

_ Thump, thump, thump _

Three hard beats knocked against the crown prince of Lucis’ apartment door. 

It was 1am on a Tuesday. 

Noctis groaned loudly as he flopped over in his deep navy sheets, glancing half asleep towards his shut bedroom door. 

Nobody was supposed to be here at this time of night… even the usual guards posted around the apartment building usually started slacking around now. 

Whatever.

He huffed and closed his eyes again. 

_ Buzz buzz  _

The light from his phone lit up the darkened room from his bedside table. It buzzed a few more times, messages scrolling up onto the previously dark screen. 

With a grunt, Noctis pushed one of his arms free from the warmth of his cozy cocoon of blankets and hissed at the cold air as he grabbed his cell phone. He squinted at the multiple texts in his notifications. 

The first text was sent at 11:50pm. From Prompto, nothing unusual there. They’d been texting before the prince promptly passed out as soon as he crawled under his comforter. Too comfy to resist, sadly. His greatest weakness was staying awake once his head hit the pillow. Oops. 

Then there was a string of a few texts at 12:20ish, all from Prompto again. But this time what was unusual was the disjointed nature of the messages. Sure, the guy was a scatterbrain but not this much, especially not this late usually or unless his anxiety was running wild. Oh. 

Noctis winced as he opened up his phone to look at the full texts. 

11:50pm

**Prompto: Noct? You pass out? :P**

12:24am

**Prompto: I know ur probably sleeping already**

12:37am

**Prompto: Dude? Come on, I know ur phone’s on wake up!!! D:**

**Prompto: Got in a big beef with my parents**

**Prompto: Feel like I’m gonna pass out???**

**Prompto: Can’t stay here I don’t know what to do**

Then a message at 1am. 

**Prompto: please open the door :(**

Noctis blinked a few times as he squinted at the messages on the bright screen. He glanced up towards the hallway where he’d previously heard the knocking. 

Oh. That made sense. 

He swung his legs off the bed and stood up quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked out of his room and down the hallway. Shuttering involuntarily at the loss of heat he’d generated all balled up in his blankets, he cursed himself for foregoing a shirt when going to bed. He unfastened the multiple locks to his front door and swung it open, yawning all the way. 

There on the step, stood Prompto. He looked out of breath and his cheeks were flushed from what Noct assumed was the cold. He wore old baggy sweats and a shirt that was way too big for him, though Noctis was no better in his baggy black flannel pants. Who cared about looks when you were just going to bed, anyway. 

Prompto’s tense shoulders slumped as soon as Noctis opened the door and he smiled faintly. He scratched at his cheek awkwardly. 

“Hey, dude. Uh….” 

Noctis hummed lowly as he looked his friend over before stepping aside and opening the door wider for him. 

“Come on in. It’s cold… You’re gonna get sick.” He mumbled and shivered. Damn, Ignis was rubbing off on him. Even though the door to Noctis’ apartment was inside, he could feel the cold night air coming off of his friend in heaps. 

“I’m really,  _ seriously,  _ sorry for just showing up here at your door? I get if you’re pissed because I woke you up but I just couldn’t shut my head up and I didn’t know where else to go and-” The blonde started before Noctis put his hand up. He pointed with his thumb into the house silently and gestured for him to just come in, already. 

Prompto nodded urgently and stepped inside, wringing his hands together nervously. His heart raced a mile a minute in his chest. He looked around like he was somewhere new, even though he’d been there a million times already. 

Noctis closed the door behind him. He ran his fingers through his bangs, brushing them up and out of his eyes. He glanced at Prompto before he simply tucked his hands in his pockets, turning heel and trotting down the hallway to the living room and plopped down on the couch. 

Prompto followed suit, kicking off his ratty sneakers at the front door and slipping on his sock clad feet a bit as he followed. He looked like he wanted to jump out of his own skin, his posture all tense and focused.  _ How could he possibly think it was ok for him to run to his friend’s house in the middle of the night? Who does that! What an awful friend- _

Noctis sighed quietly as he sat up straighter. He wrinkled his nose and blew out a stream of air. Something was definitely up with Prompto… He patted the spot next to him on the sofa. 

“You can make yourself at home, you know. Come ‘ere.” He reiterated as he scooted over to make some more room. 

Prompto practically jumped as his attention was brought back to the present and he nodded again, sheepish this time as he walked over and sat on the edge of the sofa himself. 

They sat in silence for a few seconds. The air was thick with discomfort and unease. It left a bad taste in Noctis’ mouth. 

“So… you need to talk?” Noctis broke the silence and leaned his chin in his palm as he rested it on his knee. He kept his eyes on Prompto’s face, watching several expression’s flash across his pale features. It was a simple enough question but he guessed his friend needed time to figure his thoughts out. 

Prompto let out a bitter laugh and rubbed at his arm, sighing quietly. He kept his gaze down. 

“I mean… I probably do, right? After barging in here, ya know?” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Noctis shook his head and shrugged.    


“Nah. You don’t have to talk about anything unless you want to.” he kept his word choice vague but understanding, something he remembered from situations where he got worked up himself. 

“But I’m here if you need me.” he nudged at Prompto’s side lightly, playful like they always did. 

Prompto groaned loudly as he covered his face with his hands and looked up. He kicked out his legs, his shoulders relaxing a bit as he still hid his face.  _ What could he have possibly done to deserve such a good person in his life? He didn’t deserve it- _   


“Dude!!! You can’t be so cool and level headed about me just showing up at your door and expect me NOT to tear up!” 

Noctis blinked, leaning forward into his space to try and see his face. He touched his shoulder lightly. 

“Wait… You’re  _ crying _ ?” 

“Shut up! It’s your fault!... even though I cried earlier... Shit.” Prompto mumbled under his hands before he finally gave up and plopped them uselessly into his lap. 

“Didn’t want you to see… So I ran around until I stopped and showed up here.”

Now that Noctis looked, Prompto’s eyes were red already and more tears were tumbling down his cheeks. He gave his shoulder a light squeeze. 

“Prom… There’s no shame in it. If you’re feeling shitty, you cry,” He blushed faintly, scratching at his cheek. 

“Uh, that’s what I’m told anyway.” 

Noctis did another once over on the blonde. 

“... You seriously went for a run at midnight in your pajamas?” 

Prompto let out another groan and shoved the other boy lightly, no real punch behind it. 

“Oh, come on! You’ve done worse at later hours!” 

They both snickered, the discomfort from before melting away little by little. That always happened when they laughed together. It was natural. 

They sank back into the nice cushions of the couch and sat catching their breaths from chuckling. It felt easier to breathe. 

Prompto broke the silence now, folding his hands over his stomach as he let his legs hang off the sofa. 

“... Got in a fight with my folks. My dad got in from a business trip he was on in Lestallum tonight, or is it yesterday now?” He mused, smiling back at Noctis faintly before sighing and going on. His clenched his fists. 

“Anyway… He just started going off on me. When he saw he editing some shots I took the other day... He started going on about me not knowing what to do after high school. I guess ‘taking stupid pictures’ isn’t enough… My mom didn’t even say anything to me. She just agreed with him. That I have to ‘figure myself out.’” He made air quotes with his fingers before dropping his hands heavily at his sides. 

“Oh…” Noctis hummed next to him. He looked at the ceiling. 

“Dude… I’m really sorry… You don’t deserve that. You should do what makes you happy.” He glanced over at the blonde, trying to gauge a reaction. 

Prompto sighed and slumped as far as he could backwards. His shoulder bumped against his friend. 

“Thanks, Noct… I just didn’t know what to do… I hate when my folks are both gone, but I can’t deal with them when they’re around too... “ 

Noctis hummed again. 

“I can’t really… relate. My dad’s  _ here  _ but he’s pretty busy. We hang out sometimes but not a lot,” he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“I don’t really know what I’m doing half the time, even though I know what I’m  _ going _ to be doing someday.” He gestured vaguely out the large glass windows encompassing the living room. Out towards the citadel. 

Prompto winced out at the corner of Noctis’ gaze, seemingly having forgotten he was talking to the future _king_ of an entire country. His pale face felt hot again. _Shit._ _He felt like he wanted to vomit, he didn’t mean to completely ignore his friend’s situation and make it all about himself, god he was selfish, of course he was, damn it you screwed up again, Prompto-_

Noctis put his hand firmly on Prompto’s shoulder, grounding and secure. He made sure their eyes met seriously. 

“But still. All my stuff doesn’t matter here. Even if I don’t ‘get it, get it’, I’m still here for you. Seriously.” he gave a tiny smile. 

“Your stuff isn’t any less important. No matter what anybody else says.” Noctis simply shrugged but it took all the weight Prompto had been carrying and banished it in an instant. 

Prompto blinked dumbly at his best friend for a few seconds, mouth gaping open and closed a few times. He grinned wide suddenly, wiping his face of stray tears and any shame he felt. 

“Noct, buddy… How’d you get so good at talking a guy down?” He choked, smiling through more tears. Relief. Somebody to listen. 

Noctis snorted and put his arm around Prompto’s shoulder in a small hug. 

“Because we’re  _ friends _ ? You’d do the same for me.” he shrugged again nonetheless. 

“... or maybe I’m just sleepwalking and won’t remember any of this tomorrow. Who knows?” 

Prompto snorted a laugh and shoved his shoulder hard until the black haired boy laughed and fell off the couch. 

“So sleep Noct is a therapist? Wow, pass out more often!”

Noctis chuckled from the floor and looked up through his long bangs. 

“Pfft… You wish.” He grinned as he stood up, yawning again. 

“You spending the night? Iggy’ll drive us to class tomorrow.” He tilted his head slightly. 

Prompto flushed. Oh yeah… It was probably 2 in the morning by now. On a school night.

“Is… that alright?” he sighed and shuffled in his sweatpants pockets and fished out his phone. 

“I’ll… let my folks know where I am… Can’t make this any worse.” 

Noctis nodded silently and shoved his hands back into his pockets. He watched quietly as Prompto sent off the text before he turned back towards the hall. He stopped and turned around. 

“... You can do whatever you want with your life, Prompto. You have lots of options and lots of time to figure it out for yourself,” He looked over his shoulder and gazed at Prompto with a sincere expression. 

“You’re going to be okay.” He said quietly before looking after his shoulder. He pointed towards his bedroom. 

“Now come on. It’s freezing in here… I’m gonna crash as soon as I touch the bed.” The prince yawned as he turned the corner down the hallway and out of Prompto’s sight. 

Prompto stared after him and smiled softly. To himself this time. Felt much better than crying.

He stood and followed after his friend. 

Maybe Noct was right… Maybe it would take a while, maybe it’d take forever. But he had people who care about him now… it didn’t matter if his parents care for what he did with his life or not… He had people who did and who would support him anyway. 

_ Might take a whole lifetime but he’d eventually be okay.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!   
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
